


Anticoncepcional

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Sobre o dia em que Marlene McKinnon encontrou uma cartela de anticoncepcional na mochila de Alice.





	Anticoncepcional

Marlene não tinha muita noção de privacidade.

Era o tipo de amiga que abre a porta do banheiro enquanto você toma banho, se você não se trancar. E revira as suas gavetas por pura curiosidade e tédio.

Tirando esse pequeno defeito, ela era a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter, e por isso Lily e Alice perdoavam a sua falta de noção.

Isso causava as mais loucas e cômicas situações que alguém poderia imaginar. Como no dia em que Marlene perdeu o seu isqueiro — mais tarde ela ia descobrir que estava com Sirius — e resolveu procurar por um na mochila de Alice, que não fumava, mas acendia muito incenso — o que na opinião de Lily dava na mesma.

— Você não devia pedir, em vez de sair mexendo nas coisas dela? — Lily não pôde evitar criticar.

Estavam do lado de fora da escola, pondo em prática o famoso plano de fuga, que consistia em deixar a mochila do lado de fora da sala de aula e fingir que ia ao banheiro. Tudo isso para fugir da aula do professor Binns.

Em defesa de Lily, tinha que estudar para a prova de geografia do dia seguinte, matéria que ela era simplesmente péssima, e o professor estava repetindo Guerra da Crimeia desde o início do bimestre. E ela não conseguiria estudar durante a aula se caísse no efeito sonífero das aulas de história.

— Ela tá demorando — disse Marlene com um cigarro pendurado na boca, enquanto apoiava a mochila de Alice no joelho e revirava os bolsos frontais — Só espero que não tenha caído no sono.

Estava pensando a mesma coisa. Estava quase considerando sentar no banco da praça e pegar um livro paradidático para passar o tempo, quando Marlene deixou cair o seu cigarro no chão.

— Lily! — ela exclamou.

A princípio não levou a sério, pois tudo era motivo para drama, então virou a cabeça em sua direção e a viu segurar uma cartela de medicamento, a sua expressão pasma.

Acima dos pequenos comprimidos, na própria cartela de plástico, estavam escritos os dias da semana.

— Aquela safada tá transando e não nos disse nada! — Marlene demonstrou indignação.

— Lene! — repreendeu-a — Você não sabe se ela tá transando.

— São anticoncepcionais, e tem dois faltando — ela praticamente estragou a cartela no seu rosto — Ah! Mas ela vai ouvir...

— Ela não vai ouvir nada, Marlene McKinnon, porque você não vai falar nada — Lily disse entredentes, jogando a cartela de volta na mochila da amiga — Quando ela se sentir confortável, ela vai vir falar com a gente.

— Pensei que fôssemos amigas — ela murmurou, magoada — Eu contei pra vocês da minha primeira vez.

É, ela ainda sentia calafrios ao se lembrar disso.

— Você não sabe se já rolou, ela pode estar planejando, mas que eu saiba, anticoncepcionais precisam ser tomados por um tempo. Não é como se fosse pílula do dia seguinte — tentou explicar, mesmo sabendo que a castanha era teimosa demais para ouvir.

— Tá, ela tá planejando. Ela já chegou a esse ponto na relação dela e não nos contou? Nós somos as melhores amigas dela! E não é como se anticoncepcional fosse protegê-la de ISTs. Ela sabe disso? Nós precisamos falar isso pra ela!

Lily apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver Marlene passar de "minha filha tá transando escondida" para "não tivemos a conversa com a nossa filha".

Não era todo dia que ela agia como "responsável".

— Você tá surtada — declarou, puxando a mochila de Alice para si e achando sem a menor dificuldade o isqueiro, que estava o tempo todo à vista da distraída da Marlene — Anda, vai fumar.

Nunca pensou que diria isso.

Não demorou muito mais tempo para Alice surgir na entrada.

— Caramba, você não se aguenta! — Alice exclamou, ao ver Marlene dando um trago no cigarro.

— Ai, olha só quem fala, você não tem direito de me dar lição de moral — ela retrucou.

— Marlene — Lily disse o seu nome lentamente.

— De novo a história do incenso? — Alice revirou os olhos, abrindo o zíper da mochila para procurar alguma coisa — Sabe, incenso é mais benéfico do que prejudicial. Alguns aromas ajudam a ativar áreas do cérebro referentes ao relaxamento e concentração...

Marlene olhou para Lily por cima do ombro de Alice, com uma expressão que dizia "eu juro por Deus que se ela não calar a boca...".

Era melhor cortar o mal pela raiz.

— Como você e o Frank estão? — Lily perguntou repentinamente.

— Bem — ela deu de ombros — Só a chata da mãe dele fazendo da minha vida um inferno... Nada de novo sob o sol. Por quê?

— Estão planejando alguma coisa pra esse final de semana?

— Peguei o seu isqueiro e achei anticoncepcional na sua mochila — Marlene interrompeu a conversa.

Alice levantou o olhar, por alguns segundos raciocinando o que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra, e então corou furiosamente.

— Vocês acham que eu...? — ela perguntou — Eu tenho ovário policístico, Marlene! Nem todo mundo que toma anticoncepcional tá dando!

— Você não nos contou isso — a mencionada tentou se defender — Como eu ia adivinhar?

— Agora eu tenho que contar o resultado dos meus preventivos também?

— Eu disse que ela não transou — Lily fez a sua expressão de "eu tinha razão" no seu rosto.

Marlene revirou os olhos.

— Você sabe que eu teria contado — Alice retrucou —, mesmo você sendo insuportável com esse assunto.

— Tá, desculpa — ela resmungou.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Lily sugerir que elas fossem andando para longe da escola. Não que o inspetor pudesse fazer muita coisa com elas do lado de fora, mas era melhor não arriscar.

— Lice?

— Hum?

— Como foi o seu preventivo?


End file.
